Laughter Is The Best Medicine
by FelixFelicis-LiquidLuck
Summary: Sirius and Harry spend a little bonding time together, which results in biting, hair-pulling, cold-hot-chocolate drenching and a little sing-along.


**Prompts I used are: 8, 7 and 15, which, respectively, are 'Laughter is the best medicine', 'Ticklish' and 'Sing-along'. As well as an overall topic thingy, which was 'godparent' (I'm Chaser 3 for the Montrose Magpies)**

**I was the last one to enter my prompts... =(**

**Anyway, here you go! Enjoy, my lovely people!**

* * *

Sirius glanced at Harry, who was sitting on the on of the couch. He was getting moodier by the day, but Sirius couldn't say he was surprised. Stuck in a gloomy house with a creepy house-elf lurking in the dark corners as well as the Hearing hanging over him... Sirius didn't really expect Harry to be at his happiest.

He walked over, casually slinging his arm over Harry's shoulder as he sat beside him.

"Oy, how are you feeling?" he asked with a comforting smile. Harry sent him a look, but Sirius detected a tiny twinkle of humor in his eyes.

"Ecstatic."

Sirius honestly paused to wonder whether he was being sarcastic. He pouted childishly.

"You're hanging out too much with Remmy. He's rubbing off on you!" Sirius joked, punching Harry lightly on the arm. Harry snorted. Suddenly, Sirius turned, well, serious.

"But you do know that I'm here for you, right? Any questions you have, or if you just want a shoulder or an ear, I'm right here next to you."

"Why would I need another shoulder or another ear?" Harry questioned, breaking the atmosphere. Sirius looked ready to go into rant mode when Harry grinned.

"I know what you mean. Thanks." He turned away, looking at the dull walls of the lounge, sipping his hot chocolate. "It nice, knowing there's someone out there who I can talk to without worrying about them judging or, or pushing me to go in a certain direction. Don't get me wrong, Hermione and Ron are great, but they're not, they're not..."

"Family?"

"Yeah."

Harry, suddenly looking drained. He leaned on Sirius' shoulder.

"Sirius?"

"Yes, my mini-marauder?"

"I love you."

"Love you too, boy," Sirius grinned, ruffling Harry's hair.

Harry pulled a face.

"My hair's messy enough as it is without you making it even worse," Harry complained, grabbing a handful of Sirius' hair, who yelped.

"It hurts, it hurts! Stop! Ah!" Sirius moaned, attempting to weaken Harry's iron grip. "For such a scrawny git, you've got a pretty strong grip!"

Harry grinned and let go. Sirius immediately lunged for his hair, and World War 3 began.

Harry accidentally kneed Sirius in his sensitive area, and Sirius responded with several pinches. With a yelp, Harry kicked Sirius, who grabbed his leg and twisting it. Harry bit him to make him let go.

* * *

Outside, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were watching the two interact.

"Why can't we go in?" Ron asked bemusedly, looking at the two girls. They rolled their eyes.

"They're having a heartfelt moment," Hermione answered slowly, like he was a child. Ron gave her a look.

"They're biting each other. How _heartfelt_," he snorted. Hermione hit him over the head.

"Oh shut up Ron, we don't need to know just how low your IQ is," Ginny said, turning away. "Come on, Hermione. Let's leave them to it."

Ron looked at the door, puzzled. How on _Earth _was beating each other up considered heartfelt?

'_Girls_,' he thought.

"Boys," he heard Ginny and Hermione mutter.

* * *

"You monster," Sirius said, staring first at the bite marks on the back of his hand, then at Harry, who shrugged sheepishly. "Who's the werewolf again? Remus or you?"

"Because you are so much better," Harry smirked, looking pointedly at his own bite marks.

In a sudden impulse-driven act, Sirius grabbed the now-cold mug of hot chocolate and poured the contents on the younger boy.

A moment of silence. The calm before the storm.

Sirius ran.

And World War 3 continued.

It wasn't until after Mrs Weasley dragged the two apart, berating them about their childish behaviour and immatureness. Sirius began pulling facing every time she turned away and it took all of Harry's willpower to not laugh and hurt Mrs Weasley's feelings.

They collapsed on the couch again, Sirius grinning at Harry.

"See, you've cheered up already!" he laughed, pulling Harry's cheeks into a smile. Harry winced at the pain.

"Do you mind?" he said pointedly, slapping Harry's hand away.

"No," Sirius shrugged, unabashed. Harry laughed.

"It's true," he said suddenly.

"Eh?"

"Laughter is the best medicine."

Sirius pondered on it, before a mischeivious smile overtook his face.

"In which case..."

He jumped on top of Harry, tickling him mercilessly as he managed to squeal, yell, laugh, cry, moan and scream at the same time.

"A-ah! S-stop! S-S-Sirius!"

Sirius took pity on him and they sat back contently, Harry panting slightly.

"Thanks," Harry smiled. Sirius appeared a little confused.

"Uh, you're welcome, but why?"

"For being there. For cheering me up. For helping me. For picking me up whenever I'm low. For not treating me like a kid, but treating me like me."

Sirius nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, technically, you _are _still a kid, since you're not of age..." he agreed. Harry resisted the urge to facepalm.

"Is that the only part you soaked in?" he asked, rolling his eyes. Sirius looked affronted.

"No! I did hear the rest! And I accept your thanks!"

Harry snorted, and the two sat in silence for a while.

"Want some music?" Sirius offered. Harry nodded, reaching for the WWN and turning it on.

And the two sang along to 'Do The Hippogriff' until Moody came thundering down.

"Do you call that racket singing? Shut the hell up!" he yelled. Sirius and Harry grinned at each other.

"Fiesty," they sniggered.

* * *

**I don't even know how I thought of this. The flow just kept going and I couldn't stop. =) Hope you liked it, _review, _my beautiful people! Love you all! xx**


End file.
